Risking Life and Limb
by SpaghettiMeatball
Summary: What if Frollo had been saved from his unfair death?


Evangeline's mind is racing. Frollo is about to burn the gypsy Esmeralda, but for some reason, she is more worried about Frollo than anyone else. Evangeline can see the disgust and fear in the eyes of the Parisians, and Frollo's guards can barely hold their ground against them.

 _This doesn't look good._

Evangeline planned for the worst, throwing her life away to save him...why?- Her thoughts were cut off there, looking up from her vantage point she is inflamed with jealousy,

 _What is he saying to her? Normally anyone on the pyre would be up in flames by now, why is he stalling?_

Evangeline thinks this to herself, asking questions she already knows the answer to. So keen had she been in watching his every move… every one she could catch at least. The crowd at the Feast of Fools must have thought it a joke, Esmeralda practically on his lap, planting a kiss on his nose. Almost in slow motion, Evangeline could tell immediately something was off. Frollo was obviously… affected by her. Something she had never witnessed in all her years of admiration for him. So, seeing his breath taken away like that, it stirred something within her. Regardless of Esmeralda's involvement in rousing something in Frollo that had been dormant since birth probably, just witnessing that for herself, something which she thought was impossible, was… exciting. It made him even more human in her eyes.

Then, when he began burning down Paris it was obvious that this was more than just one moment in time. She cursed the power of Esmeralda, knowing that there was no way this was going to end well… let alone normally. Frollo… burning down all of Paris for a single gypsy girl?

"We've passed the point of no return."

Evangeline says this in a low whisper, her eyes waking from her daydream of the past. The cracking of stone begins to sound and Evangeline sprints into action.

 _That bellringer will surely save her. Frollo has no chance_.

Evangeline spares herself the details of jumping back in time again, she has paid close attention and it is now paying off. Her plan to save Frollo however is lackluster, she tied a rope off to one of the pillars of Notre Dame. Tying several ropes together just to get it long enough to reach her vantage point in the rooftops.

 _There is no way this will work… but I at least have enough rope to get down there and over the crowd, that is, if it even holds._

Evangeline knew she would get lost and beaten in that crowd of people. Paris has been in an uproar the past few days.

Just then the bellringer swings down on a rope himself, Evangeline leans forward, her eyes wide.

"Amazing... Maybe my plan might?-"

A rush of hope shoots through her as she stops second-guessing her knot tying skills. She could do it too, perhaps… The bellringer then grabs Esmeralda and swings back onto Notre Dame, Evangeline's jaw drops, Frollo is infuriated and begins to seize the cathedral.

"No!"

She expected something like this to happen but still, Frollo putting himself in danger like this is eating at her. However, life has never been more exciting and invigorating, watching a stoic old man spring to life like this.

 _Ugh, when should I?!_

Evangeline doesn't care what happens to the bellringer or Esmeralda really, but there is no way Paris will allow this, and now he is breaking down the door to Notre Dame, there is no way this will be permitted, even with his power.

The timber door finally gives in, and she watches Frollo slip in. Now she is powerless.

 _I blew it, it's too late, what if the bellringer kills him!_

Her thoughts are like fire in her mind, wrapping around the back of her neck, punishing her for her cowardice. Internally arguing with herself she promises the second she sees him again she will try to swing down, even if it kills her.

Tears begin to form in her eyes and her throat starts to burn. Imagining the worst, but just then she sees them. At the top of Notre Dame, above bell tower. She strains herself trying to see what's happening. A glint of bright light reflects off of….

 _A sword! He is trying to kill them both, that fool!_

The bellringer is dexterous and swings from the gargoyles, Esmeralda has a tight grip on him. Frollo is close behind, cutting straight through the stone.

 _How old is this guy?_

A soft chuckle escapes her lips while the city is reaching the peak of its wrath. Down below there is a fight near the stake, the gypsies, and some Parisians against Frollo's guards. Many others are standing back, staring up in awe at the bell tower. A scream is heard, Evangeline puts her hands over her mouth, it was her, she made the sound…

"Frollo!"

Tears well up in her eyes again as she watches Frollo dangle and reach for a nearby gargoyle. The bellringer is past out and Esmeralda is holding onto him dearly. Evangeline reaches for the rope, unties it from a chimney. Grabbing hold with both her hands she prays for a moment, her eyes never leaving Frollo. He pulled himself up and is now standing on a ledged gargoyle. He maniacally wields his sword over his head, she can see his mouth move but she can't hear him. She takes a few steps backward, ready for the worst. Just then the gargoyle beneath him starts to break apart. She runs forward off the edge of the rooftop as Frollo falls off Notre Dame.

"Bullshit! That gargoyle wasn't even damaged!"

She screams as she flies closer. Her rope actually holding but bringing her too close to Notre Dame. She braces for impact with the cathedral and uses the momentum to push off hard and fly forward toward him. Almost magically she grabs onto him. She screams out in pain, her ankles burning from pushing off Notre Dame and on top of that, her arms stretched to their limit by the force of Frollo falling into her moving body. It's no use, she has to let go, barely missing the cooling molten iron, they land hard on the cobbled street. She harshly sucks in through her teeth, there is no way she didn't break anything. She winces as she turns her attention toward Frollo. His eyes wide with wonder, staring her up and down. He doesn't look to be hurt as bad as she was.

"We have to get out of here… they are going to kill you."

Evangeline just barely gets these words out, breathing in with almost every other word. She isn't so sure of that last part, but she is still afraid there might be some truth to it. Frollo continues to stare before looking behind him, what little smoke is left is covering them, but enough people saw Frollo fall, and are looking for his body. A number of people also saw a girl swing into the scene. Evangeline wasn't sure if anything bad would happen to her, still, she struggled to get up so that she may flee with him.

"I…", he breathes out.

She doesn't wait for him to speak, she has already stood up and grabs a hold of his wrist. Frollo is extremely unsure, yet obviously resistant to the thought that he might have just lost everything he has worked towards.

"No", he pulls his hand back, "I must finish what I started."

"At the price of your life! Minister, this is out of your hands now!"

Frollo stands up, while he still remains poised in his movements, his voice has some uncertainty to it. He looks to the crowd and then back to Evangeline. He still believes he has control over the situation. Honestly, he doesn't know what to do with Evangeline.

Just then, a crowd of Parisians who had spotted them come armed with weapons.

"Are you still sure about that?!"

Evangeline exclaims, with wavering breathes. She tries once again to grab Frollo's wrist and bring him somewhere, anywhere. Unfortunately, her house is on the other side of Notre Dame.

"This is lunacy!"

Frollo proclaims, letting into her protests and following her.

"If nothing else,", he continues, "I should be getting back to The Palace of Justice, and let these imbeciles deal with the uproar! I'm still the Judge!"

"Forget it, Minister, it's too dangerous… you've lost control…"

She says the last part of her sentence rather quietly, as she knows the Judge won't take well to those words, even if they are true.

"What was that?!

"Just run!", they race forward, the smoke still giving them some coverage.

* * *

Evangeline is running on nothing but pure adrenaline which is numbing her pain and pushing her forward.

Neither of them looks back and they manage to hide in an alleyway. They both hush their breathing, hoping the crowd of angry Parisians and gypsies will race past them, but they take a little while longer than they had hoped. Frollo and Evangeline look each other in the eyes, both understanding that the other is thinking. They stagger out the other side of the alley.

There it is less chaotic, but only marginally. They are still only a few streets away. Slowing down was a huge mistake and Evangeline can feel the pain rip through her ankles and legs once again.

 _Ugh! Not now._

He whispers to her, "Listen, we are going to get nowhere with you in this condition, I believe the best course of action is to get back to the Palace of Justice before it is stormed as well. If the crowd is still even angry by then, they love something to go on about."

She nods, not questioning him. She is surprised he is taking her along. He never thanked her, and at this point she is dead weight. However, he was right about the Parisians, as angry as they can get, if Frollo can hold is own and get enough men to fend them off. He can feign that it was only his duty and life would probably, eventually return back to normal.

 _Maybe I overestimated this._

"We will have to take the long way, but quickly.", he whispers.

She nods once again but he is not looking at her. He has her by the wrist and they are inching their way around the streets. Trying not to rouse any of the wives of men who are still fighting and/or chasing after them. The last thing they need is for someone else to spot them.

Still in hot pursuit, they cycle between running and sneaking. Every glimpse of a torch, or sound of men speaking sends panic into their hearts and pushes them to race forward.

Both are exhausted but Evangeline can still tell that Frollo is very upset. She knows it's because Esmeralda is still alive.

 _I can just find her again, and this time, she will have no other option than death._

He smiles wickedly and Evangeline knows what is on his mind.

* * *

Eventually, they lose the crowd that was chasing them, much to their relief and they can move at their own pace.

"It is likely only 10 more minutes to the Palace…", he hesitates as if he is going to say something else, "Erm... how are you fairing?"

"Let's just say I'll make it."

 _I hope._

The pain is almost debilitating and she just wants to rest, if sleep is even possible for her.

Muscle memory keeps her moving, not to mention the fact that she is so close to Frollo. Her face flushing every time their eyes meet, helping her ignore the shooting pain. Not that he notices though, it is much to dark.

The Palace is within sight and Frollo is eagerly searching the windows.

 _The kitchen must be on the ground floor._

She had already guessed that was how they were going to get in unless the stables were close enough to the Palace. They look both ways across the street, and when the coast is clear they both make a break for it. Frollo takes out a set of keys and flips through them with slender fingers. He tries two and the second one works. They both rush inside and he locks the door once again behind them.

Evangeline immediately feels better. The warmth of a fire, the smell of bread-

"This way- Marie. Marie!"

He wakes up a maid that is supposed to be on duty.

She shoots up and is terrified that she might be reprimanded.

"How could you ever fall asleep with all that commotion outside!"

"I barely heard anything Master."

He glares at her for a second before he seems to remember Evangeline.

"Get me some food, enough for two, bring it up to my chambers."

And with that, they leave the kitchen. Fortunately, the washroom was also on the ground floor, so that water did not have to be lugged in loads up the stairs.

Frollo called out to another maid.

"Get a warm bath ready, and I shall be needing a medic."

"For who, Master?"

Anyone could tell he thought this was a stupid question.

"For her!"

The maid cowers and brings Evangeline inside the washroom. It is only then that she finally gets to sit. Everything is starting to become a blur now that she isn't in survival mode. She has to fight to keep herself awake.

The maid begins to boil water over the fire and then leaves the room. Evangeline can only assume this is to get the medic.

The maid then comes back in 10 minutes later and tests the water. She stirs it sits for 10 more minutes. She tests the water again, looks at Evangeline's bloodied hem, and pours the hot water into a large tub. She also adds rose petals to the water, however, she has taken too long for Evangeline. By the time the tub is ready Evangeline is passed out in the chair. The maid comes over and wakes her up. Evangeline complies and the maid removes her clothing.

 _This is weird, the nobility is weird, nobody has washed me since I was a child. At least I'm more awake now._

The maid leads her into the tub, she is obviously tired herself.

Evangeline takes a cloth runs it over her arms and shoulders, the maid keeps trying to take over though.

"Let me do it dear, you don't look to be in the best condition. Also, you should dunk your head in before the water gets too murky."

The maid had a point. Evangeline floated onto her back and scrubbed her scalp hard in the water. The hot water did well to soften her pain.

She came back up and the maid resumed washing her. When she was done, she helped her out of the tub and wrapped some cloths around her.

"Stand by the fireplace, dear."

The maid didn't need to tell her that though, she was well on her way. The only issue was that she still ached and was in so much pain. Just then though the maid came in with spare clothes that she estimated would fit Evangeline. She helped her put them on and left to go tell Frollo that she was done. Evangeline plopped back down into the chair. She hung her head over the chair and towel dried her hair.

She spied a brush and took it to comb her hair. Parting it on her left side and brushing her hair out from the ends to the roots. When she was finished she towel dried it one last time.

 _Now it will curl nicely._

Frollo then came in and got a good look at her for the first time.

She had golden curls that ran down to her backside. He moved closer to her, invited by her scent, he noticed her blue-green eyes, a blue outer ring, and a green inner ring, outlining her dilating pupils. Her eyes were also shaped like that of a cat's, paired with uncommonly full lips for a white girl. She smiled at him.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This is just an experiment of mine. Like usual, everything looks so much cooler in my head. I was hoping that writing would be a simple alternative to drawing when my drawings don't look as cool as I want them too. So, as you might have guessed, I drafted drawing of the Evangeline rescue scene only to not like it that much. So, I wrote this instead, hoping to get my message across in a different format.**

 **I thought of the story first, and then I wanted to make it into a comic, but I decided that writing it might be easier, ugh and it is not. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it, please tell me if you want me to continue. Or if you have any other ideas for a good Fresme or readerxFrollo or something. I'm also hoping to write a fanfic based off of the book, so white, 16-year-old Esmeralda and younger, nicer Archdeacon Frollo, because it seems like I'm not that good at writing a mean Frollo. I know this isn't the most active fandom so it can be difficult to get feedback, but please guys, I want to keep our love for Fresme and our OCsxFrollo alive!**


End file.
